


How A Kitten Can Change Lives

by PuyoLover39



Series: Frieza Visiting (Goku) Earth [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Frieza and Goku are still married, Frieza is pregnant, Frieza is the only sane person in the family, Frieza is totally jealous of the cat guys, Friku, Goku and Chichi are still divorced, M/M, Tsundere Frieza, Whis is mentioned but doesn't do or say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Whis whisks away Goku for a few hours, Frieza and Goten are left alone. One thing leads to another and Goten ends up finding a kitten. It isn't until he brings the kitten in the house that Frieza realizes what position he has put himself in through his choices in marrying Goku and having his child.
Relationships: Frieza/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Frieza Visiting (Goku) Earth [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301729
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	How A Kitten Can Change Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this is probably really bad and I am really sorry about that. This is another one of those times where I changed my plans and scrapped what I had multiple times before I finally settled on this. I don't particularly feel happy about this, but the kitten is integral to a major part of the finale, so I had to work it in somehow, and also I just really think Frieza is a total cat guy because he is so much like one, and I thought y'all might enjoy how I thought their interactions would go down.

Since the newly wedded couple had found out they were expecting, Frieza had been spending most of his time with Goku per his doctor's orders. He was told that it was best to relax and not work too hard because stress was bad for the baby. It had been a long 6 weeks since that day, and Frieza currently found himself with Goku and Goten at the Son residence.

The two were training the young halfling together simply because the boy had whined about how Trunks kept bragging about being stronger and he wanted to be able to beat the older boy at least once. So, while Goku and Goten went at it, Frieza stood off to the side, instructing the boy and correcting his form. That is, until a certain meddling angel showed up and ruined everything.

Now normally, Whis was a very bubbly person with quite the high levels of patience and who was not easy to anger. That man rarely ever took anything seriously, especially when he was on Earth. But the second he popped onto the scene, he wasted no time in marching in between the boy and his father, grabbing said father's wrist and telling him that he needed to borrow him for a couple hours. And all with a deathly serious tone as well as a matching look on his face.

Nobody was able to get a single word in argument wise or not, as the second he had Goku, he was gone again. It happened so fast that had Frieza blinked, he never would have known it even happened. Which meant that it was now just Goten and Frieza alone together, which immediately blanketed the two in awkward silence, as neither knew what to do for a moment.

All they ever did together was spar, they didn't really have anything else in common, that much was proven the last time they tried doing a 'family fun night'. Sure he could just set the child loose to do whatever he wanted on his own, but lord knows what would happen if he did that. That brat could be quite mischievous when he wanted to be, although it was usually only when Vegeta's spawn was with him that he pulled his little pranks.

Which reminded him, he could just send him over to Gohan's or even Vegeta's for a while, but then he would be completely alone, and while he did so wish for solitude, his doctor had insisted he have at least one trusted ally near him at all times. And seeing as Goku had been abducted, Goten was all he had at the moment. He couldn't even get back to his ship without the Saiyan's aid, so like it or not, he had to stay with the boy.

So, after much internal debate, he decided to simply train the boy on his own. He supposed he had enough stamina to handle a light spar with the lad, even if he didn't last long, at the very least he could stretch his muscles a bit. The exercise may even do him so good, so long as it wasn't too strenuous, meaning the boy would have to refrain from using his Super Saiyan form. 

The biggest issue was that he had to be extra careful with his midsection. Of course, he and Goku had already informed the child that he would be getting a new little brother soon, so the boy knew that if they were to spar he was prohibited from striking him in the stomach. But when in a fight, if on the losing end, Saiyans had more than proven that they were capable of playing dirty, namely Goku.

"Come child, I shall spar with you in your father's stead. So long as you take care not to strike my midsection or transform, it should do no harm."

The boy's face shifted from confusion to delight, as he nodded enthusiastically. The two wasted no time in charging right at each other and going to town. Fists clashing, shins cracking against each other, all the while Frieza kept his tail coiled gently around his abdomen as an extra layer of protection just in case any accidents happened. 

The pair of fighting fanatics went at it for a good long hour, all without any issue, until Frieza's stamina began to wane. His movements grew slower, his body began to sweat and his breath came in harsh pants. It was then that the accident occurred. 

When Goten delivered a hard kick to the side of the Ice-jin's head that the lizard was just barely able to block in time with his tail, the boy followed up with another kick, this time hitting the taller alien right in his unguarded stomach. 

Immediately the boy panicked as the emperor doubled over, both arms crossing over his midsection protectively. It wasn't because it hurt particularly badly, it was just more an instinctive fear that made the Ice-jin recoil and call the session to an end. 

Of course, Goten apologized profusely, sure he was young but he was old enough to know what he had done. The possible punishment he might receive being the second thing on his mind, only being usurped by his concern for his papa and baby sibling. 

Normally, Frieza would kill anyone who found themselves in the same position that Goten was in now. But because it was Goten, he only sighed out a growly breath and gave the boy a stern look as he announced that he was going to take a hot, relaxing bath. He instructed the boy to go play, but not to stray too far from the house. 

Goten nodded obediently and quickly scurried off to play in the yard, while Frieza made his way into the house, one arm still wrapped tightly around his middle. He couldn't blame the boy entirely for the accident, he himself was at fault a tad as well. After all, he was the one who decided to spar with a Saiyan even in his condition, halfling or not. 

If only that damned Angel hadn't shown up and whisked away his mate when he did. Hmm, his mate, now why did that thought make him feel all warm and content exactly? As he passed the mirror in the washroom, he saw his lips had curled up into a joyful smile, which immediately turned them down into a bitter scowl. Damn hormones.

The tailed man let out a sigh as he began drawing a bath for himself, hoping that a nice long soak in some hot water would soothe his tense muscles and ease his woes. Of course the kick didn't do much of anything to him, as he had shielded his entire body in Ki as he always did in any battle, but he still couldn't help but worry. 

He would have to have his doctor check him out later whenever Goku got back and could take him to his ship, but until then a bath and rest were the best he could manage. He really ought to have his husband teach him that nifty little teleportation trick of his sometime. 

As the reptilian man lounged in the tub, Goten continued to romp about outside in the house's expansive yard. There wasn't much that a young boy could do alone, perhaps if he had Trunks there with him it would be different, but alas all he could do was run around and roll in the grass.

In the backyard, there was a fairly big hill that the little tyke liked to roll down as if he were a barrel that had been tipped on its side, and at the bottom was a large flat dirt ground with sparse sections of grass tall enough to be compared to a jungle. 

Though there were few patches of the tall green vegetation, they were by no means small in size. In fact they spanned a good area each and it wasn't uncommon for animals like snakes or raccoons to hide in them. However, it wasn't very often that the grass shook and melted pathetically. 

Hearing the soft, weak, and almost desperate cries, Goten couldn't help but find himself sprinting toward the plants. Upon reaching his destination, he immediately pushed the blades back to find a tiny, yet by no means timid, kitten. His eyes widened almost comically as he gazed upon the small creature. 

He didn't know why, but he instantly felt as if he and the kitten before him had known each other all their lives. It was like they had become best friends the very second that they made eye contact, quickly rocketing the little furry bundle up beside Trunks on his list of favorite beings. 

With a large smile on his face, Goten reached down and lifted the small and extremely dirty feline into his arms, resting it safely against his chest as he brushed a finger up and down its spine lightly.

"Hey there little guy! My name's Goten! Let's be friends, okay? Come on, let's get you something to eat, you're so skinny, you must be starving!"

The kitten gave another soft meow, as if it were responding to the boys words, as if it were agreeing with him and thanking him while it butted its tiny head against the child's neck once in a show of trust and affection. Goten only gave a wider smile as he flew back up to the house. 

Suddenly, his exile to play alone outside didn't seem so bad after all. Maybe everything really  _ did  _ happen for a reason. It was like the universe  _ wanted  _ him to hear the poor things cries, like it wanted him to find and save this kitten, and Goten was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth by denying fate. 

The young lad practically yanked open the back door, his small feet pounding on the floor in rapid succession as he raced to the kitchen to find something for his new friend to eat. He wasn't really sure what cats ate, but he figured he couldn't go wrong with some kind of meat. So, he scavenged through the refrigerator like a raccoon would a garbage can, and eventually settled on a few slices of lunch meat. 

The kitten happily devoured every morsel that was thrown it's way without any hesitation, the way it ate was reminiscent of a hungry Saiyan. Once the infantile feline seemed to have gotten its fill, the little thing had energy abound and was more than ready to get some of it out by playing with its human hero. An act which Goten leapt to participate in.

The two bounced around the living room like two toddlers high on sugar. They took turns chasing each other around, jumping off the couch, rolling on the ground, just having a good old time. The kid and his kitten romped around for over an hour before Frieza finally emerged from his bath and came upon the pair.

The second his scarlet eyes fell upon them, they narrowed in confusion, clearly demanding an explanation. Unfortunately for him, he didn't just get an explanation, he got a very rushed and chipper explanation as the boy rushed up to him while holding the small furry creature up in front of his face.

"I found it while I was out playing in the backyard like you told me too! Isn't it cute? It's really friendly too! Can I keep it?"

Had the Ice-jin not known the miniature look-alike of his husband for as long as he had, he would have lost his temper immediately and yelled at the child to get out of his face. Instead however, he chose to force a calming breath out through his nose.

"And what exactly  _ is  _ it? This creature looks strangely reminiscent of Beerus, albeit much smaller, off in color and not bipedal." 

The energetic youth didn't falter for even a second, in fact, his excitement only seemed to grow as he chirped back an answer despite his obvious befuddlement at the unknown term thrown at him.

"Its a cat! Or, uh, a baby cat. What are those called again? A kitten! It's called a kitten! Can I keep it?"

The emperor gave a 'hm' of consideration as he digested the information, his arms crossed over his chest with a single finger tapping against his bicep almost rhythmically. 

"If I did not know exactly who your father was already, I would be shocked that you do not seem to know any better. Picking up random creatures that could carry all sorts of diseases without any thought to the possible repercussions of your actions, well, it is completely asinine to say the least. You should put that putrid thing back outside where you found it, and be sure to wash up afterward, lest you become infected with anything. It is quite filthy after all, and now you are too."

"But...But it was all alone out there when I found it! And it was starving! If I throw it back out there, it may not be able to survive on its own."

The panic in the boy's voice was as clear as crystal, unfortunately it was only answered with a flat and uncaring look from the tyrant.

"And? Why should that matter? Plenty of animals on your planet perish daily. Some alone, some in front of there families, some are killed for food, some simply die from illness. Why is this one special?" 

To say Goten was horrified and outraged would still be selling what he felt short. He couldn't believe his papa was being so cruel! This kitten was just a baby! How could he be so alright with it dying? 

"That's different! This kitten is trusting me to protect it and take care of it! It loves me and I love it! I can't just leave it out there to die papa!"

The emperor's unimpressed face remained. His eyes narrowing slightly as he tilted his head down in an attempt to intimidate the kid into submission as he would with his soldiers.

"Put. It. Back. Now."

"NO! I WON'T!"

"Child, I will not tell you again."

"Nuh-uh! I'm not listening! You're not even my real papa! So I don't have to listen to you!"

Frieza flinched at those words, his authoritarian pose faltering slightly, his face clearly displaying shock instead of the calm and calculated anger it had before. 

Never before had Goten ever said anything like that to him. He never opposed the idea of his father being with Frieza, and he took to calling the small alien papa almost immediately. So for him to now be denouncing Frieza from that role, it was ground shaking. 

The ruler shook his head and quickly schooled his features. He couldn't let the lad get away with such insubordination, or else he would think he never had to listen to him again.

"True as that may be, your father and I are legally bound, which makes me your step father. Whether you like it or not, you must respect that and listen to me."

"I hate you! Mom would understand! She would let me keep it!" Screamed the boy, his lips forming a vicious pout.

Suddenly, all forced composure was out the window. That one almost hurt. To be compared to that wench and have her be the one held in higher regard, it was unacceptable! 

"I highly doubt that. That woman could barely provide for you and your father as it was! Even if she were to feel for that small creature, she would not allow you to keep it because she would have been financially incapable of feeding another mouth! Don't you  _ dare  _ try to manipulate me by using that horrid woman you call your mother! As for your hatred for me, I could not care less. This universe is filled to the brim with life and I would wager that at least half of it held some amount of disdain for me." 

He expected the child to flinch and back down after he snapped at him like he did. But the child didn't move from his spot, although he did begin to tear up at the man's outburst and clutch the furry being tighter to his chest. 

Seeing the boy beginning to cry brought about a mix of emotions that Frieza did not think he was even capable of feeling in response to the sight. He had murdered plenty of children in cold blood, seen many of them cry and scream and beg, only for him to smile statistically as he ended their lives without a second thought.

But with Goten, he didn't feel any satisfaction or glee, he felt pain. His chest felt tight, his eyes widened in panic. He didn't even feel annoyed at the emotional reaction the child was having. No, he only felt worried. He didn't want Goten to cry. He didn't want to see Goten upset or in pain. Why was that? 

With a sigh of resignation just as the boy began to hiccup, Frieza relented.

"Oh very well. Dry those tears boy. I will not make you throw the creature to the wolves. As this house is not my property, I suppose it is not my place to make the rules or any decisions regarding its occupants. You will simply have to wait until your father returns and ask him. But in the meantime, do see to it that you clean yourself and that little hairy beast up."

The reaction from the kid was instantaneous. His tears disappeared, his brow unfurrowed, his lips shot up into a wide grin, honestly it was almost as if the boy had cried on purpose as another attempt to manipulate him with how swiftly he was able to stop. 

"Really!? You mean it? Thanks papa! You're the best!"

The child rushed up to give the emperor a quick squeeze of a hug, then raced off to go give the kitten and himself a good scrub down. All the while, the poor Ice-jin was left reeling as he made his way to the recliner in the corner of the room. Emotions certainly were exhausting and problematic things.

So, with that issue momentarily on pause, Frieza decided to focus his attention on his work while he waited for the angel to give his husband back to him. He spent who knows how long pouring over all kinds of documents for his business with the planet trade, until he finally was snapped to attention by the sound of his mate's loud voice addressing him.

"Hey Frieza, sorry about that. I didn't know Whis was gonna come get me like that. Lord Beerus needed me cuz Zen-chan paid him a visit and wanted to play. So what happened here? The place is a wreck."

Ah, that certainly explained the abrupt abduction. That coward Beerus would never be able to interact with the omni king as casually as Goku could. The fact that in some ways his husband held more power than the God of Destruction for their universe, always brought a smirk to his face and sent a pleasant hum through his body. 

Before he could answer his lover however, he heard feet pounding down the stairs and looked up to see the tiny Goku look-alike that was Goten presenting the kitten to the new presence in the house. The child gave his father the same story that he had to Frieza earlier, only this time with much more success as the Saiyan hummed in response and lifted a finger to scratch the feline under its chin affectionately. 

"Sure is a cute little guy. Sure, you can keep it, I don't mind."

Having gotten the answer he was looking for, the youth quite literally jumped for joy, cheering in delight the whole time.

"Yayy!! Thanks dad! I knew you'd understand!"

While Goten was happy, Frieza was not. He was left sitting there in horror at how little thought the man actually put into his answer. Of course, he knew his partner was a simpleton, but the man always managed to surprise him with just how low he could sink. 

He was about to speak his mind and tell Goku exactly why this was a terrible idea, until he saw how happy both of them looked as they say there fussing over the creature. The excited grin and sparkling eyes of Goten, the soft, warm smile from Goku. It was enough to take all the wind out of his sails before the ship had even left the harbor. 

If his family was this keen on keeping the creature, then he supposed he could hold his tongue on the matter. After all, it wasn't like he would be responsible for the damn thing. Hell, he wouldn't even be here that often to see it. So, instead of yelling at the two for their stupidity on keeping the animal, Frieza decided to just let it go and focus on the more important aspect of the decision. 

"Goku, do you not believe it would be wise to have that animal inspected first before you decide to press it all over yourself? You never know what kind of germs, parasites, or viruses the flea bag may be carrying."

"Huh? Oh yeah! We should probably take it to one of those animal doctors tomorrow morning. But for now, it's pretty late, so I think we should just eat something and hit the hay. Goten, make sure you call Gohan tomorrow and have him take you and your little friend, okay?"

"Okay dad!" 

Goku nodded at the boy, and gave the kitten one last light par on the head, then headed off to the kitchen to find something to eat. Goten followed his father close behind, intent on feeding his friend again and himself. 

Meanwhile, Frieza's anger was resurfacing fast. Did they not understand how viruses worked? If they were going to wait until morning to have the creature looked at, then they needed to quarantine the animal so as to minimize the spread of its germs. 

Yet there they go, not even bothering to wash their hands after petting the thing before they rummaged around for food. Saiyans truly were appalling and dimwitted creatures. 

Frieza released a sigh mixed with a groan as he pushed himself up from his chair and yelled at the two to halt their actions before he began barking orders at them. Normally he would just leave the two to their antics and allow the pieces to fall where they may, but he was feeling strangely protective today, as well as parental. 

Once the two had eaten, they went about getting ready for bed, all with Frieza's watchful gaze following them. He made sure they cleaned up properly, especially Goku, lest he dirty their shared sheets, and sent them off to sleep before he himself crawled into bed. He curled up against the Saiyan's chest immediately, nuzzling his cheek against it shamelessly and attempted to enter the realm of dreams. 

He spent what felt like hours trying everything he could to get comfortable so he could get some much needed rest. He knew not sleeping enough would be bad for not only himself, but his child as well. But any plans if sleep were dashed when he began feeling a burning pain that forced him out of his sleeping lover's arms.

It caused him to go down stairs to the kitchen to pop a couple of painkillers. As he padded around the house, he was faintly aware of something following him, but he couldn't be bothered with caring at the moment. 

He grabbed himself a heat pack and popped it in the microwave for a few minutes, hoping the warmth would soothe his aching muscles just as the bath had done previously, before he curled up on the same recliner he had been working from earlier. 

If he couldn't sleep, then he would just finish up his paperwork. He wasn't about to waste his time being helpless just because he was with child. He had an empire to run after all, he couldn't afford to be out of commission. If he wasn't doing his job, then that meant his men probably wouldn't be doing theirs either, and that is just not acceptable. 

Suddenly, he felt something pawing at his ankle and glanced over the side of the chair to see the white ball of fluff that Goten had allowed into their living quarters, peering up at him with its big, innocent pale blue eyes. So, he narrowed his own red ones in response. 

Sadly, his glare didn't do him any good, as the feline either didn't understand the look, or didn't care. It was so unfazed that it clmibed its way up onto the chair with him, meowing and purring as it circled a few times before curling up against his midsection. 

Frieza sputtered at the act, he was completely flabbergasted. For one thing, he was sure he told Goten to lock the thing up in his closet for the night until it could be seen by a medical professional. Not to mention the fact that he was supposed to be a fearsome tyrant, having a soft and loving creature all copied up against him was bad for his image.

"No, no. Shoo. Go. Away. Get!" 

When his shooting didn't work either, he settled for picking it up and dropping it on the ground. He quickly pulled the leg rest up so that it couldn't sink it's claws in and climb back up, feeling superior to the smaller minded creature from his perceived victory, he began to gloat.

"Ha! Now what will you do flea bag?" 

The kitten didn't mind the insult or the action however, and was undeterred. It simply paced around to the side of the chair and hopped up onto it, immediately resuming occupancy of Frieza's lap and purring in contentment. 

"No. You were supposed to stay down! I do not want you here! Do you understand me?! Begone!" 

The tired tyrant went through the process of dropping it back on the floor, only for it to find its way back up again for 20 minutes before he finally gave up in a huff. He rubbed his temples to try to stave off the oncoming migraine from dealing with the lunacy that was this obstinate and irritating kitten.

"Why do you seem so insistent on sleeping here? The child who brought you in here is just upstairs. If you must contaminate someone with your very presence, why not choose him?"

"Meow!" Chirped the kitten, as it happily rubbed its chin against his stomach. 

Frieza released a heavy sigh as he lay back in the chair, submitting to the feline's will as he was too exhausted to fight it any longer. So, he simply glared at the soft and warm creature resting against the source of his pain.

"Fine, you may stay. However, do not get any misguided notions that it is because I care for you in any capacity. I am simply too worn out to care for now. I still hate you for invading my life and attempting to steal what is mine." 

The kitty only purred back at him, which prompted him to curiously lift a hand and tentatively pet the animal like he had seen Goten and Goku do earlier in the night. When the kitten rolled over and exposes its own belly to him, purring even louder, his tentative petting, took on a more confident edge to it. Eventually leading to him smirking down at the creature in fondness. 

The combination of the warmth and the purring brought on an unexpected feeling of serenity, which lulled the emperor into the deep sleep that he had sought but been evaded by all night. As his mind drifted off, he had a single thought that he didn't mind the creature or it's presence as much as he thought he would. 

When he awoke in the morning, it was to the sound of someone snickering right in front of him. He forced one eye open to see Goku standing there trying to stifle his cheeky behavior with his hand. The fool didn't even have the decency to pretend he wasn't laughing when he saw Frieza staring back at him. In fact, it only seemed to encourage him.

"Wow Frieza, you really are fickle. Just last night you were acting like you hates the little guy, and now you're all buddy-buddy with it! You're just like a cat, ya know?"

The Ice-jin only narrowed his eyes for a moment in confusion at his mate's teasing remark, before he recalled the events of the previous night and looked down at his lap to see that the kitten was still sleeping comfortably atop him. 

"That's so not fair! It's too dirty and diseased for me to sleep with it, but it's okay when you do it? Talk about double standards! You're so mean papa!"

Despite the fact that he had taken a liking to the creature, and even more so after Goku said they were more alike than he knew, he still did not want to taint his image. So he feigned being put out and waved a hand at Goten, summoning him to his side.

"I did not call this creature to me, in fact, I did all I could to rid myself of its incessant presence, however no matter what I tried it just kept coming back. If you would be so kind as to remove it from my personage, I would be most grateful."

The boy lifted the sleeping feline into his arms and drew a tired meow from it, but no sounds of protest were voiced by it.

"You better be on your way to Gohan's now Goten, that way you can get this little guy checked out and Frieza can stop being a germaphobe over it."

The tyrant shot to his three toed feet in indignation, fists clenched at his sides in restrained anger.

"I am  **_not_ ** being a germaphobe, I am being conscious of realistic possibilities! How do you even know what a germaphobe is?! That word is far too large for your tiny mind to comprehend."

"Hey, now that's just plain rude. I may not be the brightest bulb in the pack, but I do know some big words Frieza. Especially with all the time I spend around you and your guys. You've rubbed off on me in more ways than one y'know." 

The end of his statement was punctuated with a wink, that sent the emperor into a tizzy, his face dusted a deep purple. All while Goten looked between his laughing father and clearly distressed papa in confusion. 

Frieza shifted his glare from his husband, to his stepson and coughed into his fist in an attempt to regain his control. 

"Goten, take this and go buy your little companion everything it needs. If it is going to be living here, then you will be entirely responsible for it's wellbeing, do you understand?"

The child nodded dutifully and thanked the tailed man happily as he grabbed the wad of cash and raced out the door with the kitten still clutched tightly against his chest. With the child out of ear shot, the emperor resumed glaring at his spouse, hands planted firmly on his hips.

"You must think yourself clever, don't you Saiyan?"

"Hehe, maybe~."

"Saying those sorts of things in front of your own child, I do hope you do not plan to behave this poorly in front of our little Korn when he is born."

The Saiyan tilted his head in confusion for a moment, before taking in the light blush that still coated his partner's cheeks and smiled fondly. 

"Oh? So you've already got a name for the kid, huh?"

The tyrant leveled a pout at the floor, refusing to look at his mate as he placed a hand over his abdomen protectively. 

"Well, nothing has been decided for certain. It is more of a placeholder name than anything. That way we do not have to continue referring to it as 'our child' seeing as we already have two already."

"I see. Why Korn though?"

Frieza flinched at the question, turning his entire body to face away from Goku, as he crossed his arms like a defiant adolescent. Unbeknownst to Goku, the blush on his lover's face was at full power. 

"W-Well, as this child holds some of your DNA, I thought it only proper to consider your heritage when naming it."

_ Oh. It's supposed to be a vegetable name. Cause I'm a Saiyan. I get it. _ Thought the taller man. 

Goku smiled softly at the tyrant's back as he padded over to wrap his arms around the man's smaller shoulders, pressing his chest against his back as he laid his chin atop the purple dome that was his lover's head.

"Gotcha. That's really nice of you, but I don't really care either way what you name it. I named Gohan after my grandpa, and Chichi named Goten, so it's only fair that this one is all you."

"I-I see. Very well. Then I shall come up with a name for it with my lineage in mind."

"Speaking of names, Goten may need help picking one out for his little friend when he gets back. You should totally come up with one for it, after all, it did seem pretty into you. And I think you're just as into it, even if you don't wanna admit it."

Frieza scowled in embarrassment and elbowed his husband to get him off. His eyes shut as he recrossed his arms as a way of keeping up his uncaring and cold image. 

"I assure you, I have no inkling as to what you are talking about. As for naming the creature, I also have no idea what name would suit it best, as I have no knowledge of the creature or even its species. It would be better left to Goten."

Goku smirked and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder as he turned and stalked off with his arms behind his head. 

"Well, just in case, you should give it some thought anyway."

The emperor scoffed, as if he were intending to blow off his foolish husband's suggestion altogether, but said nothing in reply to him and waltzed back over to his chair to finish his paperwork in peace.

Hours later Goten returns with a proud look on his face, explaining that the kitten was indeed male and he had a clean bill of health. He had also gotten his first round of shots, and Goten picked up a collar, a bed, a litter box, litter, a litter scoop, food and some toys for the kitten. 

"Good work Goten! It sounds like you got everything covered. Well, almost everything."

"What do you mean almost everything dad?" He asked innocently, his head tilted to the side in a quizzical gesture. 

"Well, you got it a collar. But did ya get it a name?"

"Huh?"

"You know, a name for it. We can't just keep calling him kitten all the time, right?"

"Um, no, I didn't even think about that. Umm, hm, I dunno dad. What should I call him? Angel?" 

Goku chuckled at his son's mannerisms. The boy had crossed his arms, tilted his head to the opposite side, had his brow furrowed and a pout on his face. It was exactly the same thing Goku himself always did when he was stumped. 

"Well, he sure is a sweet little guy, but Angel sounds a bit girly don't ya think? Got anything else?"

"Uhhh, Tenshi?"

"Haha, that's the same thing Goten! Come on, you've gotta have at least one other idea."

"Well I don't! You name it then dad!"

"Uh, hate to break it to ya son, but I don't have any ideas either."

"What?! But he needs a name! If you didn't have any ideas, then why were you shooting down all of mine!"

"Cause you're ideas were the same idea!" 

"Yeah, well it's better than no name at all! Although, it is pretty girly I guess…"

"...Yuki."

Immediately both heads snapped around to eye the third party that had just stepped up and spoken. 

"Uh, what'd you say papa?"

"Yuki. It is gender neutral and it matches his color."

The two Son males blinked in surprise and seemed to think it over for a moment, before both nodded and smiled at each other.

"Yeah, yeah I like it! You're right Frieza! Snow is white just like him!"

"Mm-hm! And it's not girly! I love it! Okay little guy, then from now on your name is Yuki Son." 

The kitten mowed in response and circled around the emperor's legs, rubbing his head against them and looking up expectantly at him. 

"I'm gonna go get him a name tag for his collar, that way if he ever gets out and anyone finds him, they can return him to us."

"Sounds good son, see you later!"

The second he was out the door, the Saiyan turned to give a cheeky grin to his husband, his eyes knowing and full of glee. 

"Thanks Frieza, I knew we could count on you. Goten really liked your name for the cat. You know, you really can be a good guy when you wanna be. Maybe you're not such an evil tyrant after all."

Frieza let out a soft warning growl, his tail thumping in an agitated manner, but otherwise did not react to Goku's prodding. He hoped it would discourage the man and cause him to give up and leave him alone, but of course, his husband was never so easily discouraged. 

"Come to think of it, you're so small and cute, how could anyone take you as an evil dictator."

"GOKU! BE SILENT!"

"Woah woah, calm down. Gosh, you sound really angry Frieza. Maybe you ought to pet your little friend there some, that might calm you down! I've heard they're purring and warmth can be really thera...thera… um, it calms you down and makes you not be angry or sad anymore!" 

On the one hand, getting so worked up was bad for the baby, and the kitten did indeed soothe him the night before. So petting and holding the animal wasn't such a terrible idea after all, especially if it was for his child.

But on the other hand, he was fairly certain this had been the entire goal behind Goku's teasing, he wanted to prove that Frieza really did like the feline and poke fun at him for refusing to admit it. And he really did not want to play into Goku's hand, he also really wanted to beat him within an inch of his life, and considered his current physical handicap, Goku would have no choice but to go easy on him. So beating Goku was a very real possibility at the moment.

_ You know what? Doctors orders be damned, nobody knows my body's limits better than me! Korn will be fine, I will make sure of it, and Goku will pay dearly for his transgressions.  _ Thought the little leader.

"I believe the word you were searching for was therapeutic my dear Goku. Which is quite fortunate for you, because once I am through with you, therapy will be something that you will find yourself requiring quite a bit of." 

The sickeningly sweet tone and the deceptively calm smile were quite the chilling combo, it was easy to see how Frieza was able to pull off a cold hearted and vicious ruler persona. But Goku wasn't afraid, this was what he had  _ really  _ wanted, what he'd really been after. 

It had been too long since he and Frieza had last gone at it seriously. Ever since the lizard had gotten pregnant, they had only had light spars and domestic battles. 

Of course, he understood Frieza's condition and didn't want to do anything to harm the unborn child that his mate carried, but he couldn't help his Saiyan instincts and desires. And something told him that Frieza understood and didn't hold anything against him for it because he had missed this too.

"Oh yeah? Is that so… Care to put your fist where your mouth is?" Taunted the Saiyan, as he smirked at the shorter male.

"Oh trust me Saiyan, I will put more than a single fist where my mouth is. I may even let my tail slip into the mix." Purred the lizard, his own lips quirking up into a smirk of their own.

"Try not to get too upset when you don't win."

"I fear I should be the one saying that to you my dear Saiyan, after all, you would not actually go all out against our son, would you? I dare say that would not be very heroic of you Goku, quite the opposite, actually."

The simian chuckled as he stepped up to stand an inch away from the emperor. 

"Wow Frieza, are you threatening to blackmail me? You're own husband? You really are a cruel villain."

"Mm, it was more of an ultimatum but of course I am, and you had best not forget it anytime soon. You may have married me, but you cannot even hope to tame me."

The primate chuckled once more as he gave a low "I'll keep that in mind." and leaned in to kiss the obviously enticed and waiting reptile who responded immediately by standing up on his toes, his arms locked behind his back to keep things from escalating too far. 

Once they pulled away from one another, they shared a heated look and lustful smile, before Frieza decided to sock his partner right in the nose. As Goku recoiled in pain as well as shock at the sneak attack, Frieza chuckled and raced out the door, intent on winning his fight and not caring about how underhanded the win may be.

The second that the Saiyan recovered from the blow, he set a determined look on his countenance and flew out the door at full speed, bellowing out an angry "Friezaaaaaa!!!" as he gave chase. 

And while Goten was at the store getting the name tag engraved for his little rescued friend, and Goku and Frieza enjoyed a heated battle, little Yuki himself had curled up on the thing that smelled the most like his favorite cuddle buddy, that being the Ice-jin's recliner. 

A chance meeting with the youngest member of the family had saved the kitten's life, the opinion of the boy's father had given the kitten a home to call his own, and the unlikely bond between the kitten and foul tempered alien had given the kitten a family. One that Yuki would treasure and appreciate for his entire life, and one that would cherish and appreciate him right back.

**_THE END_ **

**  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free as always to tell me what I need to improve on. Sorry again for how all over this one was. ~<3


End file.
